


Bruce Is Woke To The Trans Experience

by sciencebutch



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, a tribute to our fallen comrade mark ruffalo, bruce and thor have been trans the whole time, bruce dies in thors arms, bruce dies when he exposes military secrets, bruce is woke, newsflash asshole, tgi fridays au, thruce, top!bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebutch/pseuds/sciencebutch
Summary: bruce gets taken out by the president of the united states





	Bruce Is Woke To The Trans Experience

After their dinner at T.G.I Fridays™, The Grandmaster rims Loki in the family bathroom, and Thor and Bruce walk home together, talking about fracking and environmental sustainability together. As they arrive at their quaint farmhouse where Thor takes care of his goats, they are both ambushed by reporters, asking for details on their relationship, asking how the marriage was, all the usual questions they were bombarded with on an hourly basis.

Thor holds up his hands, attempting to placate the paparazzi. In his booming voice, he asks all of the journalists to ask one question at a time, so he can answer them individually and thoroughly.

"Who tops?" one shouts.

"Bruce, next question," Thor replies.

"Where did you get married?"

"On the spaceship as we came to Earth," the god says, with a pure and genuine smile.

"What are some government secrets that you have found out on your adventures?" Bruce answers this one next, saying it right into the mic:

"Yeah um the military **_FUCKING_ ** sucks." Immediately after he says that a red dot appears on Bruce's forehead, and a shot rings out. When people look to the source of the sound, they see the president of the United States--Abraham Lincoln, standing with a sniper rifle. Chaos breaks out. Thor rushes to his husband's side.

"Bruce! Bruce, are you alright?" Thor pulls Bruce's bleeding, woke little body into his arms. Bruce smiles faintly as blood pours through his wound, "I'm the best I've ever been, Thor," he gasps, "I'm woke now..." His woke hands hold Thor's, grasping tightly.

Those were Bruce Banner's last words before he died.

On his gravestone, it reads: " _Bruce Banner, braver than any U.S. marine._ "

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading please mourn mark ruffalo he died so he wouldnt reveal infinity war spoilers


End file.
